Keep Himchan (BangHim)
by bbang2chan
Summary: "Bagaimana jika rumor itu benar?" /"Aku juga tidak tahu"/ "Aku mengerti sekarang"/ "Himchannie"/ "Jauhi aku Yongguk-ah"/ "Jangan buat dia menangis lagi, hyung"/ BAP FanFiction. BangHim and other member... Review please...


Keep Himchan

Author: bbang2chan

Cast: Kim Himchan, Bang Yongguk

Other cast: Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae,

Moon Jongup, Choi Junhong(Zelo)

Genre: Angst, Hurt/comfort, Life

Disclaimer: B.A.P (TS Ent, God and Their Parents)

This Fic (Mine)

Warning: NON-EYD, typo bertebaran

Note's: Ren balik lagi membawa sebuah fic angst. Ini kali pertama Ren buat angst begini ya.

Maaf jika kurang angst

Summary: "Bagaimana jika rumor itu benar?" /"Aku juga tidak tahu"/ "Aku mengerti sekarang"/

"Himchannie"/ "Jauhi aku Yongguk-ah"/ "Jangan buat dia menangis lagi, hyung"/

Happy Reading

No Bash

Don't Like Don't Read...DEAL

* * *

Keep Himchan

Sosok itu, sudah 2 jam dia berdiri dalam diamnya, entahlah apa yang dia pikirkan tampak raut sedih mendominasi wajahnya saat ini. Kim Himchan, namja itu seakan enggan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri. Matanya masih tetap menatap keluar jendela memandang hamparan bangunan besar yang ada didepannya. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa kini seseorang tengah menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berlama-lama disini? Ini sudah malam. Diluar sangat dingin Himchannie" Yongguk sosok itu bertanya pada Himchan

"Tidak, aku ingin tetap disini Bbang, kau masuklah dulu" jawab Himchan tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada Yongguk

"Kau kenapa?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Himchan

"Apa masalah tadi?" dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Himchan menoleh pada Yongguk

"Kau tahu Bbang? Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku memang tahu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu" Yongguk menatap keluar jendela

"Aku tahu perasaan mu noona-noona itu sudah pergi darimu, aku tahu mereka semua closed down gara-gara rumor yang beredar itu" lanjut Yongguk masih menatap keluar jendela

"Aku tahu Bbang, aku memang bodoh seharusnya aku tak memposting tulisan itu" air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Himchan saat mengatakan itu

"Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud melakukannya" Yongguk menoleh pada Himchan

"Aku tahu itu, memang tidak salah seseorang menjadi gay. Karena semua itu sudah kehendak Tuhan kita tidak mungkin melarangnya"

"Jadi apabila aku gay, kau akan terima?" pertanyaan Himchan sukses membuat Yongguk terkejut mendengarnya

Lama tidak ada jawaban dari Yongguk, dia bingung harus bicara apa

"Yongguk-ah" Yongguk semakin terkejut mendengar Himchan memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal seperti itu

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" jawaban tadi sukses membuat hati Himchan hancur mendengarnya. Seharusnya dia tidak bertanya seperti itu pada Yongguk

"Aku mengerti sekarang" setelah mengucapkan itu Himchan berjalan menjauhi Yongguk

"Himchannie" panggil Yongguk

"Jauhi aku Yongguk-ah" Yongguk yang mendengarnya hanya pasrah, membiarkan Himchan pergi darinya

* * *

Keep Himchan

* * *

Setelah kejadian malam itu Himchan maupun Yongguk mereka sama sekali tidak berinteraksi, Himchan yang meminta jadi Yongguk mengikutinya mungkin dengan ini dia bisa memberi ruang untuk Himchan. Seperti sekarang ini, sunyi mendominasi ruang makan mereka saat ini. Hanya terdengar suara sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu.

Dulu sering terdengar suara Himchan yang sering berbicara, memarahi anak-anaknya karena melakukan hal-hal yang aneh tapi sekarang suara itu seakan hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Sosok itu kini hanya diam. Garis hitam terlihat dikedua sisi matanya, wajahnya pucat, badannya kurus. Yongguk dapat melihat itu, dia ingin sekali berbicara pada Himchan, tapi apa gunanya. Himchan melarangnya

"Aku memutuskan akan keluar" suara lemah Himchan akhirnya keluar

Pranggg

Bunyi dari sendok dan garpu yang jatuh memecah keheningan, siapa pelakunya? Dia Yongguk. Yongguk begitu sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Maksudmu apa Kim Himchan hahh? Kau ingin keluar? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Yongguk tapi tidak dijawab Himchan sama sekali

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa ini semua masalah fansign itu atau dari rumor itu?" Youngjae yang ada didekat Himchan langsung memeluk Himchan.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Himchan

"Hyung, bicaralah pada kami, kami akan siap membantumu" kini Daehyun yang berbicara

"..." masih Himchan enggan mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya

"Sudahlah percuma kalian bicara padanya, dia tidak akan mau berbicara pada kita lagi" Yongguk mengacak rambutnya kuat dan menatap Himchan tajam

"Hyung, tenanglah. Mungkin Himchan hyung butuh ketenangan" Jongup tampak mengusap belakang Yongguk agar hyung-nya ini tidak marah yang akibatnya hanya dapat membuat suasana tambah rumit

"Iya hyung, hyung tenanglah. Biarkan Himchan hyung berbicara, hyung ayo ceritakan pada kami" Zelo menatap sedih kearah Himchan. Dia tahu jika kini hati Himchan sangatlah sakit, dia dapat melihat dari tatapan matanya itu.

Himchan menatap semua dongsaengnya termasuk leadernya Yongguk. Tatapan mata itu redup, kelam hanya kosong yang terlihat dari dua buah bolamata itu. Yongguk, Daehyun, Youngjae Jongup, dan Zelo dapat melihat itu. Sangat jelas.

"Bagaimana jika rumor itu benar?" pertanyaan Himchan membuat keempat dongsaengnya terkejut,

"Hyung..." itulah reaksi dari keempat dongsaengnya

Himchan tersenyum miris melihat reaksi itu, dia menggeser kursinya dan berjalan kearah balkon dorm mereka ini meninggalkan semua member BAP.

"Hyung" panggil Daehyun tapi tidak disahuti oleh Himchan

Yongguk juga ikut menggeser kursinya dan pergi

"mau kemana hyung?" Zelo bertanya pada Yongguk

"Menyusul Himchan"

"Jangan buat dia menangis lagi hyung" Yongguk menatap Youngjae

"Tidak, aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"Semangat hyung" Yongguk tersenyum kearah Jongup

* * *

Keep Himchan

* * *

Lagi sosok itu kembali diam, menatap kosong kearah bangunan-bangunan besar itu, suasana malam ini memang sangat dingin. Tapi apa perduli Himchan saat ini hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dia sebenarnya sudah tahu jika akhirnya seperti ini. Dia juga sebenarnya bingung apakah dia ini gay atau bukan, karena menurutnya apabila dia dekat dengan Yongguk dia dapat merasakan nyaman. Setiap Yongguk mempehatikannya itu seperti seorang kekasih yang melindunginya. Tapi Himchan sadar jika semua itu hanya kasih sayang biasa. Dia sangat sadar jika Yongguk masih waras daripada dirinya. Dia mengutuk dirinya karena dulu pernah berkeinginan menjadi seorang gay hanya untuk Yongguk, untuk Yongguk. Yaaa hanya untuk Yongguk.

TESS

TESS

Airmata yang dari tadi ditahan oleh Himchan akhirnya keluar, membasahi pipinya yang tirus itu

"Maafkan aku Bbang, aku seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Aku tahu aku salah. Daehyun, Youngjae, Jong, Zelo. Maafkan hyung, hyung tidak bisa menjadi hyung yang baik untuk kalian" Himchan berbicara pada angin malam. Dia kembali menangis mengingat dulu masa-masa dirinya bersenda gurau dengan member yang lain, tertawa bersama, melakukan hal bodoh bersama. Tapi itu semua hilang sudah hanya sakit yang kini Himchan rasakan.

"Suatu saat aku akan membuat pengakuan, agar aku tenang dan meninggalkan BAP, suatu saat pasti itu" Himchan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar balkon ini.

Dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Yongguk juga ikut menangis melihat Himchan yang sekarang ini. Himchan dulu yang ceria, cerewet kini sudah hilang.

"Kutunggu pengakuanmu itu Himchannie," Himchan terkejut mendengar suara seseorang. Dia buru-buru menyeka air matanya dan berdiri

" Tetaplah menangis jika itu membuatmu tenang. Untuk rencanamu keluar dari BAP aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Sejujurnya aku mencintaimu, entahlah perasaan ini benar atau salah, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh aku mencintaimu" Yongguk memegang kedua bahu Himchan dan menatap mata kelam itu

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bohong, aku tidak mau kau berbohong jika hanya untuk membahagiakan ku Yongguk-ah"

Yongguk menaruh telunjuknya dibibir Himchan dan membawa tangan Himchan menuju dadanya.

"Sssttt, aku tidak berbohong. Aku bersungguh-sungguh Himchannie, kau dapat mendengar detakan kuat ini. Apa aku berbohong dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu"

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku?" lanjut Yongguk masih menatap Himchan

Himchan menangis, apakah dia sedang bermimpi? Kalo benar dia berharap waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Dia tidak mau hatinya bertambah sakit jika ini hanya mimpi.

"Apakah aku bermimpi?" Yongguk menggeleng pada Himchan dan mencubit pelan pipi Himchan

"Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi. Ini nyata, would you be mine?" Himchan langsung mengangguk

"aku mau Bbang, I do"

Yongguk pun akhirnya memeluk Himchan dalam dekapan hangatnya menyalurkan rasa sayangnya yang selama ini selalu dia salurkan untuk Himchan. Biarlah rahasia ini mereka berdua, dan Tuhan yang tahu. Biarkan rahasia ini menjadi sesuatu yang beharga dalam diri mereka berdua. Karena kita tidak tahu jodoh kita siapa, hanya Tuhan lah yang tahu.

END

Kyaaaa apa ini? Rencana bikin angst kok happy ending gini? Ok Ren ngaku, Ren nggak tega liat BangHim pisah T_T

Dan ini fic temanya sama kaya fic kak dyah, tapi jujur ini hasil dari Ren sendiri.

wanna squel? Ren akan bikin rated M hehehe tapi ntar nunggu abis puasa. tapi apabila review mencukupi sih ya, kalau reviewnya lumayan Ren pasti bakalan bikin squelnya.

Maaf typo bertebaran, malas ngedit

Mind to review? Review kalian adalah penyemangat Ren


End file.
